Guard your Heart
by ambiencealikw
Summary: They had always followed him.  Draco/Crabbe/Goyle M/M/M Slash. No actual sexytimes. One-shot.


They had always followed him, like puppies, though they preferred to think of themselves as large dogs, snapping and snarling at anyone who dared go near him. It had been natural, perhaps even inevitable, that they would love him. Draco didn't notice them, not really. They were background noise, though they were always there, a comforting presence at his back.

Sometimes he called them his friends, and their chests would burst with pride and just a little bit of longing. Maybe, one day, he'd truly see them.

The years went by, as is their wont, and now it was their sixth year. They were on the cusp of manhood, tall and muscular, and still they stood at his beck and call. It was instinct now, their behaviour ingrained into their very beings. He was Draco, and they were Crabbe and Goyle, waiting always for that transition into Vince and Greg.

Despite the temptation, nothing ever happened between just the two of them, it was never even acknowledged, not out loud. There were glances that spoke volumes, of want and desire and other such forbidden emotions, but it didn't seem right without him, without Draco.

Draco never noticed them pining after him. He was too busy with Pansy, and then when he was finished with her, he moved onto Blaise, of all people. At least he had shown an interest in men, which made them hopeful. However, even when he had broken up with Blaise, still he did not turn his attention to his loyal bodyguards.

Eventually it grew too much to bear and they decided that it was time to make their feelings known. They were following him through an old corridor, some sort of short cut to the dungeons, and their eyes met and held, Crabbe raised an eyebrow, Goyle nodded. They stopped walking.

It took Draco a few steps to realise that they had stopped, and he turned around, his confusion evident.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking from one boy to the other. They stared back at him, quietly revelling in his full attention. Draco scowled when they didn't answer and strode back towards them. He stopped when he reached them and looked up into their earnest faces. Crabbe stepped closer, meeting his gaze with a smirk, while Goyle merely blushed and watched him hopefully.

Comprehension dawned on Draco's face and he blushed a little at the intense scrutiny of the two taller boys.

'How long?' He whispered.

'Ages,' Goyle said, leaning closer. Crabbe nodded his agreement, his beady eyes fixed upon the flickering emotions shown on Draco's face. It was easy, after so many years, for the two boys to see and decipher Draco's facial expressions. He was familiar. There was shock, as he took it in, thoughtfulness, as he considered the implications, and then a hint of desire, as he realised how much he wanted it, finally, amusement, mostly at himself, for never realising before.

'Not here,' Draco said dismissively, and he turned and began walking away. With a shared smile, Crabbe and Goyle followed. The blonde led the way through the corridor, then into the common room, and finally into their shared dormitory. There was no one else there, and Draco allowed them to enter into the room before locking the door behind them.

He leaned against the door casually, his arms crossed, looking at them with molten silver eyes. They stand there, feeling lost, their hearts beating fast as they wonder if this is actually happening.

'Vince, Greg,' Draco purrs, and they gasp as it sends shivers down their spines. Goyle whimpers as longing courses through him. Crabbe simply wonders why Draco is still wearing clothes.

The blonde boy moves forwards then, and he's between them, a hand on Goyle's tie as he pulls him down for a kiss. Their lips crash together, and Draco bites down on his lower lip. Crabbe moves closer, pressing his chest against Draco's back, holding his lithe body between them. He leans down and bites Draco's neck, humming in appreciation as his tongue flickers over the skin, tasting him for the first time.

Draco breaks off his kiss with Goyle and hisses in pain, turning to look reproachfully at Crabbe. The larger boy merely smiles and dips his head forward again to steal a kiss. Goyle takes the chance to start disrobing Draco while he's distracted. He notices, of course, but he merely smiles into Crabbe's mouth, obviously not really minding it all that much.

Once Draco has been divested of most of his clothes, Goyle starts pulling his off, while Draco helps Crabbe with disrobing. For a moment, the two boys merely look at Draco, drinking in the sight of pale skin, wiry muscles and a light trail of hair from his navel to beneath the line of his briefs. This just makes Draco impatient.

'Get on the bed,' he demands imperiously. They do so, each settling on one side so as to leave a space in the middle for the blonde. He stands at the edge of it and smirks, revelling in their attention.

He can see how much these two boys care for him, and it surprises him, and yet it also makes him feel wanted. They probably know him better than anyone else. He feels safe, with these two.

He can trust them. Maybe one day he could even love them.


End file.
